The present invention generally relates to a fluid delivery device and more particularly to an ambulatory device for delivering a medicament to a patient.
Many attempts have been made to provide dosing of drugs and other fluids, such as insulin, using ambulatory pump systems. Although some systems for continuous delivery work quite well, individuals using these systems, particularly in continuous dose mode, need to monitor the devices closely to ensure continuity and accuracy of dosing under variable environmental conditions such as temperature and air pressure. In addition, there are few options for individuals who require the ability to vary the dose of medication quickly and accurately, and most of the available options are cumbersome, difficult to operate, intrusive, and/or expensive.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a simple, intuitive, inexpensive ambulatory device able to provide fluid dosing under patient control, as well as safety and consistency in the metered and/or continuous dose over a wide range of environmental conditions.